In Another Life
by Secretlovee
Summary: based of the song In another life by The veronicas, What if you got a second chance, a second chance you thought you'd never have, a second chance with the one you loved...
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**_**-I can't fight anymore for you**_

**April 14, 2012  
Prom night10:00**

"Bella let's just talk about this I don't want to ruin our prom night"  
"You already ruined it, now can you just take me home"  
"Bella just talk to me" he pleaded  
"No just take me home or I'll go ask someone else" I said frustrated  
"Fine" he said angrily as he got into the driver's seat, and slammed the door behind him.

We were almost to my house when I said  
"I can't do this anymore and I don't want to have to fight for you, and you know I love you but I can't be with you anymore and I don't know maybe we will be together again, but I just can't do this now" I paused as the tears started to fall and when I looked up, To see Emmett facing me with tears falling from his eyes too.  
"Bella come on we can make this work, you are my life and I love-"  
"Emmett look out!" I cut him off yelling when I saw a 18 wheeler headed toward us. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the man I loved, his face, with a terrified expression on it, and two bright white headlights.

_**"You know I love you, I really do, But I can't fight anymore for you, And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again, Sometime, in another life, In another life"-In Another Life, The Veronicas**_

**A/N: Okay, please review and I will try to have the first chapter up today.**


	2. in love with your memory

***CHAPTER 2*  
**_**-in love with your memory**_

**A\N: okay so these are just memories that I thought should be in the story, the next chapter will start from their senior year in high school and won't skip around like this chapter.**

June 23, 1999  
(5 years old)  
  
"Bella why don't you go play on in the sand box with the other kids" Renee, my mom said.  
"Okay mommy" I said as I skipped over to the sand box I noticed a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes sitting with a girl with short black hair and a pink sun dress making a sand castle so I walked over to them.  
"Can I help?" I asked the boy looked me up and down  
"You don't have cooties do you?" he asked staring at me. The little pixie-like girl hit him on the arm.  
"What?"He asked" better safe than sorry that's what mommy always says" he said rubbing his arm.  
"I don't think I do" I said shrugging  
"Okay you can play but I'm watching you if I see one cootie your outta here" he said smiling and once I saw those dimples I blushed.  
"I'm Emmet Kellan McCarty and that's Mary Alice McCarty" she glared at him "okay maybe just Alice"  
He said  
"I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella."  
"Okay Bella are you gonna stand there or help us with this castle" Emmett said playfully.  
"Yea we still have to make the princess's room" Alice said excitedly. I just smiled, got a bucket, and started filling up with sand.  
**  
April 17, 2000  
(6 years old)**

I was building a sand castle on the beach with Alice. Emmett was convinced that he was going to catch a fish so he had spent the last hour attempting to do so. Alice wanted the castle to be perfect and pretty much everything I did wasn't so after a while I finally quit and told her I was going to go help Emmett catch a fish. She just nodded and I really didn't think she was even listening so I just sighed and went to look for Emmett.

I found him on the far end of the beach sitting where the water met the sand throwing sea shells deeper into the water.

"Hey Emmett, I guess you didn't find any fishes" I said jokingly I knew he wouldn't catch any but I didn't and to be the reason for his bad day at the beach.

"No I don't think they like me" he said sadly

"Well I doubt that's the reason you couldn't catch them, I mean who wouldn't like you" I said truthfully.

"The darn fish" he said in an attempt to be angry but I saw that he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

"What's so funny" I asked

"You like me" he said in a teasing tone. I blushed.

"Yeah I guess I do, do you like me?" I asked shyly. He looked down before saying

"Yeah, I do" he said. Then we heard someone singing behind us

"Emmett and Bella sitting on the beach, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, fist comes love then come marriage-" Alice started singing when Emmett and I started chasing her.

**February 14, 2001  
(7 years old)**

Alice and Emmett's parents had went out of town for valentine's day so Charlie let us all stay at my house with our babysitter Tanya while he went on a date with his girlfriend Sue. Little did he know that Tanya would tell us to do whatever and run upstairs with her boyfriend. Me, Alice, Emmett, and Sue's kids Seth and Leah were sitting on the couch watching Ed, Edd, and Eddie and Emmett was super excited because his mom never let him watch it. She said it would give him too many crazy ideas. He had already planned to do a couple things from it and we were only on the third episode. Alice and I kept convincing him not to, he said he wouldn't but I wasn't convinced he gave up on his plans, just yet.  
"I'm bored" Alice said while hopping up from her spot on the couch and staring at us.  
"How can you be bored, watching this Alice" Emmett said clearly shocked.  
"Because 3 guys talking about buttered toast really does not appeal to me" she said sticking out her tongue" but I do have a idea of something we can do" she finished with a devilish smirk.  
"And what would that be" I said  
"Make over" she said excitedly, everyone else just groaned and said 'no' in unison. Alice huffed a mumbled loud enough for us to hear  
"I bet you can't think of anything better."  
"I have an idea" Seth said  
"No" Leah said before we even knew what he was going to say  
"But-" Seth started but Leah cut him off  
"I said No" she said glaring at him  
"Okay so what should we do?"I said. Emmett jumped up and said lets play hide and seek" Alice said.  
"Fine, but then we are gonna finish watching Ed, Edd, and Eddie." Emmett said while getting off the couch.  
"Whatever, Seth you count" Leah said while she started pushing him to a corner

"But-" he started but Leah cut him off again, I was beginning to think she was a big bossy butthead and that's the worst kind.  
"Just do what I said" she said. Seth sighed and covered his eyes before counting.  
"1,2,3...."Alice and Leah already had sprinted out of the room I was about to head for the kitchen, when Emmett grabbed my hand and said  
"Where do you think you're going we are hiding together so I can get back to the TV. Faster" he said I just giggled as we ran for the stairs.  
When we got upstairs we headed for Charlie's room as soon as we opened the door we saw Tanya and her boyfriend kissing on the bed without shirts. I gasped and they turned to us  
"Get out" the boy yelled and Emmett quickly closed the door, and turned to me and I was frozen in place.  
"Bella, are you okay?" he asked  
"What were they doing" I said barely above a whisper. He looked a nervous before he said.  
"My mommy said that when a boy and a girl love each other they can kiss to show each other their love" he looked down before he continued "and Bella since I love you can I give you a kiss" he looked up slowly. I blushed and nodded slowly, his eyes widened before he quickly pressed his lips to my cheek and saying  
"I love you Bella"  
"I love you too, Emmett" I said  
"Now let's go watch Ed, Edd, and Eddie" he said before grabbing my hand and running downstairs.

**June 27, 2002  
(7 and a half years old)**

**(A\N: this idea came from the movie jersey girl so it was not my idea, but I thought it would be different lol)**  
"You go first" Emmett said. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, this was his idea anyway. I pushed down my hello kitty underwear and pulled up my skirt. Emmett's eyes widened and he turned his head to the side before he said  
"Mine doesn't look like that"  
"Well what does it look like" I said while pulling up my underwear and Emmet was pulling down his pants when Charlie walked in.  
"What are you doing?" he asked in shock  
"Well our teacher said that -"I started but Charlie cut me off.  
"Both of you downstairs on the couch now" he yelled. Emmett and I hurriedly head downstairs not wanting to be yelled at again.

We had been on the couch for about 20 minutes. Charlie had called Emmett's parents to pick him up and was now pacing in front of us before he turned to face Emmet and started talking.  
"What are your intentions with my daughter" he said and Emmett just looked confused  
"What" he said  
"Do you plan on marrying my daughter because only married people should be doing what you two were doing" Charlie said Emmett just looked nervous until we heard a car honk and Emmet quickly ran towards the door and yelled  
"Maybe!" before closing it behind him. Charlie just shook his head and said  
"Don't do it again, got it" I quickly nodded and ran to my room.

**April 14, 2004  
(10 years old)**

I was sitting on the swing set on the playground when my best guy friend Emmett came up to me smiling, that smile I would never get tired of, dimples and all.  
"Do you want me to push you?" he asked  
"Do you even have to ask" I said playfully  
"No" he said quietly and walked in front of me and stopped my swing I just looked at him confused. He just smiled shyly and said  
"Bella when we are older will you marry me" he said barely above a whisper. I thought for a minute and replied  
"If you want me to" I said as he looked up excitedly  
"Really?" he asked giving me that big dimply smile I loved.  
"Of course silly" I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and said  
"Well since you're going to be my wife I wanna give you this" he handed me a dolphin shaped mood ring.  
"I remember when we went to sea world and you saw the dolphins and you said they were you new favorite animal" he said and I just smiled brightly as he put the ring on my finger. He kissed me on the cheek and went behind my swing to push me.

**September 13, 2007  
(13 years old)**

"Happy birthday Bella" Emmett's booming voice made me jump. Emmet had grew a lot over the summer and started to look like a not so green hulk.  
"Sorry, for scaring you" he said I noticed he was carrying a huge Teddy bear that was about the same size as me.  
"Is that for me" I said smiling  
"Of course it is" he said handing it to me. On my birthday Emmett would always buy me a bear and say this is for every moment you miss me. He looked down at his shoes before he said  
"I wanna give you something else too" he said quietly  
"I hope you didn't spend any more money on me" I said  
"no it is free but it means something to me" he said still looking at his shoes

"Okay what is it" I said

"My first kiss" he said blushing, and I blushed too.

"Okay, I would like that" I said blushing harder. He looked up surprised before grabbing my hand and taking me to stand behind the huge palm tree.

"Are you sure" he said. I just nodded as her slowly leaned in. When he got close enough I closed the distance. His lips were soft and warm and once the awkwardness subsided our lips started moving in sync and I intertwined me hands behind his neck. When I ran out of breath I pulled away slowly and leaned my forehead against his.

"so how was your birthday gift" Emmett said with a goofy grin I laughed and said

"Best birthday gift ever"

**January 21, 2008  
(13 and a half years old)**

I had just been laying in my bed since I got home a hour ago. Alice and Emmett's mom had died from cancer and I had just got home from the funeral. Alice was crying like crazy, Mr. McCarty even shed some tears, but Emmet showed no emotion at all and I was worried about him. I was brought out of my thought by a knock on the window and I knew automatically who it was because only one person ever did it. I walked over to the window and opened it for Emmett to come in. As soon as he got through the window he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Emmett are you okay?" I asked he just shook his head no and held on to me tighter. I was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled back and I noticed the tears in his eyes and he said  
"I can't believe she is gone" I pulled him by the arm over to my bed and sat down. He laid his head in my lap while he cried and I ran my hands through his hair.  
"Sometimes things happen and we don't know why Emmett but I'm sure she is watching you from heaven." I said hopping it made him feel better  
"I didn't even say goodbye, the last thing I said to her was I'm going to go watch the football game at home, see ya next week, what kinda son am I, who would choose a football game over their own mom" he said  
"You didn't know-"before I could finish he cut me off  
"That isn't an excuse I knew she was sick and I left her in the hospital for a damn football game" he snapped while sitting up, he started to pace the room. He sighed and gave me an apologetic look before he said  
" I am so sorry Bella it's just I really miss her, already and holding in my emotions may have not been the best idea but you are the only person I feel comfortable crying in front of."  
"It's okay Emmett you are going through something tough and don't ever feel bad about crying in front of me or showing any emotions because I will be there for you whenever you need me" I said he just smiled and pulled me into a hug.  
"Thank you Bella" he whispered  
"Anytime Emmet"

_**"I have known you my whole life, When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife.........but I guess I was in love with your memories"-In **__**Another Life**__**, **__**The Veronicas**_

**A/N: okay so there is a longer chapter…..hope you liked it……ill update when I get a few reviews and story alerts**


End file.
